


Напролом

by Integrity_8812



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Genderswap, Humor, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integrity_8812/pseuds/Integrity_8812
Summary: Кенсу готова стянуть с себя юбку уже в их первую встречу, однако Ким Чонин галантен до тошноты и совсем не понимает намеков.





	Напролом

Прохладный ветер после заката освежает, давая вздохнуть более свободно. Кенсу чуть обмахивает себя ладошкой и откидывает локоны за плечо. Влажная от пота кожа под воздействием дневного зноя не испортила укладку лишь чудом. Даже любимое легкое лимонное платье на тонких игривых бретельках хочется стянуть, а неудобные босоножки уже явно натерли подушечки голых стоп. Неудобно, душно и абсолютно бесполезно — вот что понимает Кенсу, когда прелестный новый коллега Ким Чонин лишь ослепительно улыбается и нерешительно берет ее протертые ненароком о юбку платья взмокшие ладошки. Держит несколько мгновений и словно целую вечность подается вперед, неся какую-то явную чепуху. Это их третье свидание, а они даже ни разу не целовались. Третье. Свидание. Черт. Возьми.   
  
— Сегодня был прекрасный день.   
  
Голос у Чонина тягучий, с почти исчезнувшим акцентом, напоминающим об их общих корнях. Бэкки называет это скукой по дому и трижды в разговоре хвалит своего парня (высоченного и темнокожего, к слову), а Кенсу просто смотреть не может на эти чувственные губы, пока они произносят очередную галантную до тошноты чушь.   
  
— Прости? — Кенсу моргает пару раз, заставляя себя взглянуть в глаза напротив.   
  
Чонин бархатисто смеется и еле ощутимо целует костяшки девичьих пальцев. Кенсу рвано выдыхает, замечая игривые искры в темных глазах. Внутри разливается такое томление, будто касается Чонин совсем не ладоней.   
  
— Завтра в местном джаз-баре играют мои знакомые. Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты сходить.   
  
Чонин смотрит в глаза и говорит, не отнимая рук Кенсу от губ. И девушке кажется, что она скончается прямо на этом месте, если еще хоть раз Чонин так горячо выдохнет на ее кожу. Ладони снова становятся влажными. «Ладони ли?» — в сознании ехидным голоском лучшей подруги.   
  
Кенсу облизывает губы и выдыхает:  
  
— Хочу.  
  
И видят боги, она совсем не об еще одном чертовом свидании. И если бы хоть кто-то увидел ее со стороны, Кенсу уверена, понял бы это по ее жадно распахнутым глазам, вздымающейся груди и влажным от беспрестанного облизывания губам. Кто угодно, кроме Ким Чонина.   
  
— Отлично, — широко улыбается Чонин, — тогда я заеду за тобой завтра вечером.  
  
Кенсу еле заметно улыбается и кивает, ожидая, что вот, еще немного, когда Чонин склоняется... Но ее ладони отпускают, чтобы заключить в объятья. Кенсу не верит, что это происходит.  _Снова_. Она поджимает губы и мстительно потирается лицом о широкую грудь, оставляя следы малинового блеска для губ.  
  
  
  


♀♂

  
  
  
  
— Что, даже щеку не обслюнявил? — откровенно издевается Бэкки, поигрывая бокалом с каким-то очередным экспериментом Стива.   
  
— Я похожа на леденец? — кривит губы Кенсу.  
  
— Я бы прокомментировал, — подмигивает Стив, натирая бокал. Но взглядом исподлобья проникается: — Но не буду, конечно. Лучше сделаю тебе коктейль.   
  
Кенсу не уверена, что готова к очередным вкусовым изыскам: Стив за напитки до открытия с них никогда не брал, но все свои алкогольные эксперименты предпочитал для начала опробовать на своих друзьях. Сегодня под ударом лишь Кенсу, Бэкки и Дэй, предпочитающая отгораживаться подготовкой к учебе и настроем на работу, ведь: «Не думаю, что тебе нужен не шибко трезвый ди-джей, Стиви».   
  
— Может, ты плохо намекала?  
  
Кенсу смотрит на подругу весьма выразительно и даже воздуха побольше набирает от скопившегося негодования:   
  
— На мне платье с таким вырезом, что одним богам известно, как моя грудь вообще держится на этих тонких бретельках. Я эти босоножки просто терпеть не могу, но именно в них, как ты сама говорила, «лодыжки выглядят наиболее привлекательно». Хотя как это вообще помогает, если не иметь дело с извращенцем?!  
  
— Женские ножки всегда обращают на себя внимание, — подтверждает Стив, с улыбкой ставя перед ней бокал с чем-то розовым.   
  
Бэкки довольно разводит руками:  
  
— Вот видишь.  
  
Но Кенсу это не шибко успокаивает. Она делает большой глоток внезапно вкусного коктейля и продолжает, пряча горячие щеки:   
  
— Я сегодня так неприлично ела мороженое, что прониклись все в радиусе нескольких метров: наверное, даже жирафы. Мне все еще стыдно и досадно, потому что он лишь дал мне платок и ушел, сказав, что принесет мне сладкой ваты.   
  
— Оу, — заключает многозначительно подруга, сочувствующе улыбаясь.  
  
— Возможно, он думает, что тебе шестнадцать, — внезапно включается Дэй, и все оборачиваются на нее. Девушка закатывает глаза на удивленные лица: — Что? Я просто предпочитаю не включаться в ваши разговорчики, чтобы не попасть под перекрестный огонь. Это не значит, что я не слушаю.   
  
Стив улыбается довольно и не желает так просто это все оставлять, когда их тихая приятельница впервые присоединилась к их сердечным обсуждениям:  
  
— И? Продолжай.  
  
Дэй фыркает, но от конспекта отрывается:  
  
— Он водил тебя в парк, зоопарк и дневное кафе, дорогуша: либо он видит в тебе невинное дитя, что даже на коленях перед ним и его спущенными штанами будет казаться ангелом, либо он импотент или гей.   
  
— Даже не знаю, что из этого хуже, — выдыхает Кенсу, опустошая свой бокал.  
  
Бэкки выглядит заинтересованной:  
  
— Итак, а что ты думаешь о моем Брауни?  
  
— Больше всего меня напрягает, что двухметрового чернокожего мужика ты называешь десертом, а он считает это милым, а не расизмом.   
  
— Ну, я ведь не просто так ассоциирую его с десертом, если ты понимаешь...  
  
— Нет, — перебивает Дэй, — просто помолчи, а я вернусь к своим скучным конспектам.  
  
Все коротко смеются, а Стив дарит девушке ослепительную улыбку. На какое-то время повисает уютная тишина, прежде чем Бэкки выдыхает и придвигается ближе, внимательно рассматривая лицо подруги.  
  
— Что? — бурчит Кенсу.  
  
— Ты его хочешь?   
  
— Я готова была прыгнуть на него прямо в лифте, где мы впервые встретились. Тебе нужно еще что-то знать?   
  
— Тогда просто прямо скажи об этом. Мужчины не понимают намеков, моя дорогая.  
  
— Все зависит от намеков, — вставляет Стив, вернувшийся к подготовке рабочего места. Дэй довольно громко фыркает, но вопросительные взгляды предпочитает проигнорировать.  
  
— И как ты себе это представляешь? После работы затащу его в машину или прямо в тот лифт, чтобы уж точно не было возможности сбежать?   
  
— В машине — очень даже неплохая идея, — одобрительно кивает Стив.   
  
Бэкки хихикает и насмешливо щурится:  
  
— Твой чисто выбритый, как попка младенца, мальчишка явно может позволить себе только под одеялом и без света.   
  
— Он не младше твоего Брауни, — фыркает Кенсу.  
  
— То есть со всем остальным ты согласна?  
  
— За все остальное я не могу ручаться.   
  
Стив посмеивается и опирается руками на стойку. Светлая майка натягивается, и Кенсу на секунду засматривается, глядя на рельеф чужой груди и рук. Стив ее взгляд перехватывает, щурится игриво и демонстративно поигрывает мышцами, красуясь. И Кенсу с ужасом осознает: не цепляет. По всем объективным показателям должно, потому что Стив — один из самых шикарных мужчин на свете, и они лишь чудом не переспали когда-то, но…  _не цепляет_. Чертов Ким Чонин на подкорке, только при этом совершенно ничего с этим не делает. Кенсу хнычет от безысходности и прячет лицо в ладонях.   
  
— Вот тебе и ответ, — мягко смеется Стив.  
  
Бэкки осторожно поглаживает подругу по спине, прекрасно понимая, в чем именно дело. Упирается подбородком в ладошку и смотрит в сторону Дэй. Девушка обращает внимание на воцарившуюся тишину только через пару минут, когда Кенсу тоже поднимает голову.  
  
— Что?  
  
— У тебя сегодня день высказываний: жги, — игриво приподнимает бровь Бэкки.  
  
Дэй со скепсисом их осматривает, потом бросает взгляд на Стива, прищуривается и закрывает конспекты.   
  
— Машину лучше выбрать новую, необъезженную, чтобы сохранился чистый запах кожи салона. Он кажется почти сладковатым — так дурманит, если сначала нагреется на солнце, а потом медленно остывает в тени и скрипит под давлением тел. И этот скрип добавляет вкуса, когда начинает гореть кожа от бурлящей по венам крови и появляется контраст с быстро остывающей обивкой. Ощущения еще резче, потому что тесно, горячо, и мокрая от пота кожа скользит от каждого глубокого движения. И мне нравится ощущать покалывание щетины, когда поцелуи спускаются с шеи и ниже: особенно там, где кожа самая нежная. Ощущение сильных рук, глубокие движения, запах кожи салона и кусачие горячие поцелуи — вот о чем я думаю, а не об экзамене, как должна, пока вы тут разглагольствуете.  
  
Кенсу не в силах закрыть рот, пораженно смотря на девушку, ни разу не включавшуюся в их откровенные разговоры. Только шумно выдыхает:  _«Вау»_ , — и зажмуривается на пару секунд, отгоняя подобные картинки с собой и призраком недельных мокрых снов. Дэй явно остается довольной произведенным эффектом.  
  
— А теперь, пока вы возвращаетесь из своих-моих фантазий, я пойду готовиться к работе: скоро открываемся.   
  
— Разве ты не купил недавно новую машину? — хитро прищуривается Бэкки через несколько мгновений.   
  
Стив, все еще смотрящий вслед Дэй, сглатывает и нервно облизывает губы, наконец-то обращая на них свое внимание:  
  
— Что?  
  
Кенсу переглядывается с подругой и посмеивается, присвистывая и обмахиваясь театрально ладошкой.  
  
— Что ты там говорил по поводу намеков?  
  
Стив закашливается, а потом снова их мысленно покидает, задумчиво поглаживая щетинистую щеку. Кенсу тоже остается впечатленной. А еще — воодушевленной.  
  
  
  


♀♂

  
  
  
  
Решительность просыпается в Кенсу не в машине и даже не в лифте. Во-первых, потому, что у них заслуженный выходной, а во-вторых: Кенсу больше не могла столько ждать.   
  
Она надевает одно из платьев, что Бэкки всегда называла выставочными. «Они подчеркивают все твои драгоценности, которыми не могут похвастаться и девяносто процентов представительниц нашей далекой родины», — и это Бэкки всегда говорила о широких бедрах, довольно крупной — как для азиатки — попе и о груди, конечно же. Кенсу ее фигура всегда нравилась, но настолько обтягивающие платья у нее всегда вызывали смущение.   
  
Чонин появляется в назначенное время, и Кенсу думает, что они никуда не поедут. Ровно в тот момент, когда она открывает дверь и видит мужчину, что занимает все ее мысли который день, в выгодно подчеркивающем мужскую фигуру костюме темного синего цвета и черной рубашке с поблескивающим лишь на свету галстуком.   
  
Чонин тоже застывает, впервые позволяя себе так открыто рассматривать девушку. А потом смотрит в глаза, и Кенсу понимает:  _вот оно_.   
  
— Привет, — хрипло говорит Чонин, и Кенсу тянет его за галстук на себя, заставляя переступить порог.  
  
Чтобы дотянуться до губ, приходится встать на мыски, потому что каблуки надеть Кенсу так и не успела. Но этот первый, действительно долгожданный поцелуй стоит любых неудобств. Полные, почти вызывающие в своей чувственности губы оказываются чуть шершавыми, но удивительно податливыми.   
  
Кенсу позволяет себе еще на несколько секунд прижаться к ним, прежде чем отстраняется и заглядывает в почерневшие глаза:  
  
— Вот теперь точно привет.   
  
Чонин бегает глазами по девичьему лицу несколько секунд, а потом широко улыбается и негромко смеется, сжимая талию. Не сопротивляется, не отталкивает, не толкает праведные речи — Кенсу считает это победой и знаком свыше, поэтому отстраняется и тянет за галстук за собой прямиком в гостиную. Путь до спальни кажется непозволительно долгим, да и шутливые слова подруги упрямо хочется опровергнуть.   
  
Не только под одеялом и без света, потому что свет в гостиной светит ярко, и на светлом кожаном диване картинки, навеянные Дэй, вспыхивают с новой силой. Кенсу упирается ладонями в спинку дивана, опускаясь на крепкие бедра, и рвано выдыхает, ловя губами жаркий выдох Чонина, когда чувствует, насколько взаимно желание. Горячие ладони ведут по бокам, останавливаясь на ягодицах. Кенсу невольно стонет, когда Чонин сжимает обнаженную кожу и заставляет прижаться ближе: тесное платье бесстыдно задралось, оголяя нижнее белье.   
  
Кенсу ведет языком по влажным губам, пока Чонин порывисто не берет все в свои руки, углубляя поцелуй. У Кенсу звезды взрываются под прикрытыми от долгожданного наслаждения веками, потому что целуется Чонин потрясающе.  
  
— Черт возьми, почему мы не занимались этим все это время? — хрипло говорит Кенсу и трется щекой о чужую.   
  
И нет, Бэкки абсолютно ошиблась. Потому что припудренную кожу щеки колит еле наметившаяся щетина, что к концу дня явно станет заметной. От этого картинки снова оживают в голове, и Кенсу закусывает губу, подавляя стон предвкушения.   
  
Чонин посмеивается, от чего кожа на шее вспыхивает под горячими выдохами. Ведет ладонями по изгибам, рисуя круги большими пальцами. Эти касания так контрастируют с недавними, более откровенными, что Кенсу даже отстраняется, заглядывая в потемневшие глаза.  
  
— Запрещал себе даже думать о чем-то откровенном, когда смотрел вот в эти распахнутые глаза, — он улыбается так нежно, что перехватывает дыхание. Осторожно убирает за ухо прядь волос и мягко очерчивает линию челюсти, подушечками пальцев лаская кожу. — Если бы позволил себе тебя поцеловать, не сдержался бы — вот как сейчас. А когда ты так бесчеловечно с этим мороженым... Мне пришлось уйти на какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя. Посетители зоопарка бы не одобрили, если бы я... А это твое платье,  _боже_...   
  
Он издает стон, а Кенсу негромко смеется, уткнувшись в пахнущую парфюмом шею. Все же все ее махинации не остались незамеченными.  
  
— Я чувствовала себя подростком, — фыркает девушка. А потом склоняется к уху Чонина: — Кафе, парк, зоопарк... когда я хотела стянуть юбку еще в нашу первую встречу. Прямо в тот момент, когда ты ослепительно улыбнулся и спросил, на какой мне нужно этаж.   
  
Кенсу слышит, как в вязкой тишине сглатывает Чонин, и хватка на ягодицах крепнет. Кенсу не сдерживает стона, проезжаясь прямо по вздымающейся ширинке тонкой тканью кружевного белья.   
  
— Не понимаю, — тянет Кенсу, оставляя короткие поцелуи вдоль острой линии чужой челюсти, — почему все мои намеки тебе не сказали, чего я хочу.  
  
— Думал, что вижу желаемое, — хрипло отвечает Чонин, и Кенсу усмехается, понимая, что Дэй попала почти в точку, — думал, что совсем с ума сошел.  
  
— А я вот — да, — в губы выдыхает Кенсу.  
  
Чонин втягивает в новый ошеломляющий поцелуй, лаская широкими ладонями кожу обнаженных бедер. Дыхания не хватает из-за глубоких жадных поцелуев, а горячие пальцы цепляют кружево белья, игриво, на грани касаясь мест, прикосновения к которым туманят разум.   
  
Чонин отрывается нехотя, чтобы дать им отдышаться, и утыкается в чувствительную шею:  
  
— Боже, и почему я думал, что это все испортит?  
  
— Испортит что? — облизывает губы Кенсу, не отвлекаясь на мокрые поцелуи на шее.   
  
Чонин заглядывает в глаза и мягко оглаживает ягодицы, прожигая абсолютно почерневшим взглядом:  
  
— Запретил себе спешить, если все серьезно.  
  
Кенсу задумчиво щурит глаза, всматриваясь в красивое лицо напротив. Это оказалось действительно интересным: никто из них не угадал истинную причину.  
  
— А это, — на выдохе произносит Кенсу, плавно вращая бедрами и чувствуя ткань чужих брюк сквозь кружево белья, — серьезно?  
  
Чонин со свистом втягивает воздух и впивается пальцами в ягодицы, протяжно выдыхая:  
  
—  _Да-а_.   
  
Кенсу облизывает губы и безуспешно давит довольную расползающуюся улыбку. Ощущение власти и проснувшихся в животе пузырьков шампанского пьянит.  _Ее_. Теперь весь, с потрохами. С этими широкими плечами, крепкой грудью, сумасшедшей линией челюсти, ослепительной улыбкой и узловатыми крепкими пальцами, превращающими в пластилин. Это стоило того, чтобы подождать. И Кенсу понимает: сложись все иначе, все закончилось бы прямо в том самом лифте, так и не начавшись.   
  
Внезапный всплеск эйфории от нахлынувших эмоций заставляет почти рассмеяться в голос: разрывает изнутри от невыпущенного наружу захватившего счастья. И теперь уже Кенсу не хочется все портить.  
  
Она прижимается к влажным от поцелуев губам и заставляет себя отстраниться, совсем не грациозно сползая с чужих коленей. Оттягивает узкую юбку и ловит непонимающий взгляд.  
  
— У нас сегодня, кажется, по плану джаз. Пойду приведу себя в порядок, и поедем.   
  
Чонин пару раз моргает и даже приоткрывает рот от удивления.  
  
— Ты это сейчас серьезно? — он кивает на собственную вздувшуюся ширинку и ослабляет галстук.  
  
— Абсолютно, — певуче отвечает Кенсу и звонко целует Чонина в щеку, со смехом отскакивая от попытки ее поймать.  
  
— Кенсу? Нет, ты не шутишь?!  _Кенсу!_  
  
Девушка лишь смеется и скрывается в спальне, думая надеть что-то менее тесное. Весь вечер в этом платье для нее и Чонина будет теперь пыткой. А ведь если долго ждать, результат превосходит даже самые смелые представления. И Кенсу готова подождать еще, потому что понимает:  _это_  — все же серьезно. 


End file.
